El último adiós ¿?
by aifonsy
Summary: Este és mi primer Oneshot de Pot. Ryoma le pide a Saku que se case con él! Capi 2 Up ! Final!
1. Chapter 1

HI !! este es muy primer Oneshot !! de POT y de RyoSaku !!

enrealidad estoy escribiendo otro fic se POT pero aún no lo he publicada se podria decir que este es el segunfo fic de POT pero a la vez el primero. ^^

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

- diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

* * *

**(en este fic Ryoma y Sakuno tienen 19 años y aun viven en sus respectivas casas)**

Íbamos juntos andando por la calle, como siempre te acompañaba hasta casa pero aquel día fue distinto, me dijiste:

Ryoma – kun, hoy no hará falta qué me acompañes porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca a coger unos libros – dijo ella, Sakuno Ryûsaki.

Saku, si quieres te acompaño – dije yo.

No hace falta, si quieres quedamos dentro de dos horas en el parque que está al lado de tu casa – dijo ella.

Humm, vale pero me lo prometes – dije yo.

Hai, te lo prometo – dijo ella y me beso en los labios - . ¡Ja ne Ryoma-kun!

Ja ne – dije yo y luego se fue.

En ese mismo instante no pensé que no la volvería a ver.

Estaba en el parque, como siempre ella iba retrasada 20 min. pensé que se había perdido así que decidí ir a por una ponta. Pero en eses instantes mi móvil sonó así que lo cogí.

¡Ryoma! – gritó Momo.

Dime – dije yo.

Done estas¿? – me preguntó.

En el parque que está al lado de mi casa, por¿?- dije yo.

Qué coño haces allí ¡?!¿- dijo él .

Estoy esperando a Saku – dije yo

Baka ¡! Corre hacía al hospital ¡!, Sakuno ha tenido un accdidente y … - dijo él pero no puedo decir nada mas ya que otra persona se había puesto al teléfono – Echizen ven rápido al Hospital que está en el centro de la ciudad – dijo Ann y luego cortó.

Saku , MI Sakuno había tenido un accidente por mi culpa, si yo la hubiera acompañado, si yo hubiera estado allí esto no estaría pasando – pensó mientras cogía el coche**(recordad que es mayor de edad y ya puede conducir)** e iba hacia allí.

Iba hacia allí, solo podía pensar en ella, en MI Sakuno, y los momentes que hasta hora habíamos pasado juntos.

Flashback

Era un día muy, muy caloroso en la preparatoria Seigaku , hacía un año que había vuelto de USA y ahora, estaba muy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella, le dije que cuando terminaran las practicas me esperara que tenía que contarle una cosa muy importante.

Sakuno yo… - empecé a decir.

Ryoma-kun yo antes de que digas nada quiero decirte que yo … -dijo ella pero no la deje.

Sakuno déjame decirte lo que tengo que decirte primero y luego quiero que me digas lo que me tienes que decir – dije.

Pero … -dijo ella.

Nada de peros – dije -. Sakuno yo … hace tiempo que me di cuenta de que sentía algo muy fuerte hacia ti … pero hasta ahora no me he atrevido a decirte nada … Sakuno a mi me gustas mucho … no, yo te quiero mucho, te amo – dije, pero lo que no me esperé fue que ella empezara a llorar.

Ryoma –kun a mi también me gustas mucho, te quiero, no te quiero, te amo – me dijo ella roja como un tomate, la abracé ella me correspondió el abrazo, la besé ella me correspondió el beso i allí fue cuando le pregunté.

Sakuno, quieres ser mi novia ¿? – pregunté.

Si – dijo ella y la volví a besar.

Fin del Flashback

Llegué al hospital, pregunté en recepción donde estaba Sakuno, me dijeron que estaba en quirófano, yo me asuste mucho, fui hacía la planta que me habían indicado, una vez allí me encontré con todos nuestros amigos **(los sempais y sus respectivas novias, Tomoka y los tres novatos), **también estaban su abuela **(los padres de Sakuno habían muerto hacía dos años)**, también estaban mis padres, Nanako y Ryoga, todos estaban llorando o muy tristes, en ese instante pregunté por ella, me dijeron que estaba en el quirófano.

Qué fue lo que pasó ¿? – pregunté.

Ryoma, Sakuno tuvo un accidente, - empezó a decir mi padre.

Eso ya los se – dije yo irritado.

Cálmate – dijo Momo.

¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡! – pregunte.

Echizen, nosotros vimos como un coche atropellaba a Sakuno saliendo de la biblioteca – dijo Tezuka referendo se a él y a los sempais.

Como está ahora ¿?- pregunté.

No sabemos nada –dijo Tezuka.

Mierda! – dije y golpeé la pared – si la hubiera acompañado, esto no habría sucedido.

Nadie dijo nada solo miraban el suelo, o lloraban, eso aun me ponía mas irritado. Me senté y esperé, habían pasado tres, no cuatro horas desde que Saku entró en quirófano, hasta que un médico salió.

Familiares de la señorita Ryûsaki – dijo el médico con un cara que podías pensar cualquier cosa mala, todo lo malo menos lo bueno.

Aquí – dijo Sumire con un hilo de voz

Por favor, dinos como está Sakuno – dije con un tono autoritario y a la vez preocupado. **(para completar solo os hace falta imaginaros a Ryoma cogiendo el médico por el cuello de la camisa o la bata y mirándolo muy fríamente, y el médico sudando ,jeje)**

La operación ha sido muy complicada pero, ha sido un éxito – dijo el médico y lo solte, iba a decir algo cuando él continuó hablando-. Pero la señorita Ryûsaki, ahora mismo está en coma, es decir aún no podemos asegurarnos de si corre riesgo o no.

NO DIJISTE QUE LA OPERACIÓN FUE UN ÉXITO ¿?!!! - grité, iba a decir más, pero Momo me cogió por la espalda.

Ryoma, cálmate por favor, hazlo por Sakuno que en este instante está luchando – dijo él.

En ese instante me paré, todos estaban en silencio, algunos aun lloraban, fue en ese instante cuando me cayó una lágrima, solo una, pero al fin y al cabo una lagrima. Otra vez me vinieron recuerdos en mente.

Flashback

Hacía un año que Sakuno y yo éramos novios, decidí sorprenderla, hacía más de una semana que le había comprado su regalo, un collar de plata, con una S de Sakuno, un corazón y una R de Ryoma, todo junto **(en una sola pieza)** detrás había hecho que escribieran una frase: Sabes que te quiero, sabes que te amo, sabes que yo sin ti no soy nada, sabes que tu eres mi vida, mi sol, mi noche y él mañana, sabes que yo sin ti no puedo vivir**. (me parece que me salió bien la frase, jeje)**pero esto no era todo, el día de nuestro aniversario la llamé por la mañana, muy en la mañana, si, ese día me había levantado temprano, muy raro en mi pero lo hice, le dije que a las tres de la tarde la recogería, ella me gritó, si me gritó, la tierna y dulce Saku me gritó, me dije que como era que tenia agallas para llamarla a las siete de la mañana un domingo para decirle que dentro de 8 horas la iba a recoger, le dije que era porque es muy lenta, entonces sí que me pegó un gritó, hasta sentí como Sumire la regañaba, le dije que se calmara y que le tenía una sorpresa, le dije que la amaba y que no se enojara y ella luego de un rato de pensarlo dijo que ella también me amaba y me recalcó que si hacía un minuto, no un segundo tarde era hombre muerto luego de eso me colgó. Había valido la pena llamarla, ya que era divertido hacerla enojar. Tenía reservada una suite en un hotel cerca de la playa, con aguas termales…, pasaríamos el día allí, en realidad la tarde y nos estaríamos allí hasta el otro día por la tarde. Eran las dos y cuarto, cogí las cosas necesarias para pasar el día, me aseguré que Karupin no se metiera en mi mochila, y marché hacia la casa de Saku. Llegué a las tres menos diez pensé en tocar el timbre pero luego pensé que para hacerla enojar sería mejor llamar justo a las tres. Así lo hice, pensé que saldría mi ángel, pero vi salir una bruja, era Sumire, me deprimí, cuando Sumire me vio con esa cara me echó la bronca y luego llamó a Saku, yo ya le había contado a Sumire mi plan meses antes i estuvo de acuerdo, el problema era otro, Sakuno no sabía nada así qué no tenía la mochila hecha. Ella bajó por las escaleras ahora sí que era mi ángel, vestía con un vestido blanco con un cinturón de color rojo que hacía juego con su pelo y sus ojos y unas sandalias blancas con un poco de tacón, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con una diadema de color blanca muy prima, solo para arreglar un poco, y unos pendientes de plata de estrellas de mar que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Le dije que se hiciera la mochila me miró extrañada pero lo hizo, Sumire se encargó de que llevar traje de baño, nos fuimos de su casa y llegamos a la estación, allí me preguntó dónde íbamos… no le respondí ninguna de las que se podría descubrir nuestro destino, llegamos al lugar a las cuatro y media, nos fuimos a el hotel y luego a la playa, nos bañamos, fue una tarde de las que no podrías olvidar. Llegó la noche, fuimos a nuestra suite y salimos para ver las estrellas en el balcón.

Ryoma te amo, es el mejor aniversario que he pasado, aunque sea el primero, jeje – me dijo ella.

Este no será el mejor sino que será solo el primero de los mejores – le dije con una sonrisa made in Echizen.

Le dije que se diera la vuelta y cerrara los ojos que le tenía una sorpresa, se dio la vuelta y le puse el collar, le dije que ya podía abrir los ojos y vio collar.

Ryoma es…es precioso – dijo ella con unas lagrimas en los ojos.

Saku, no llores – le dije y le acaricié la mejilla, ella estuvo contemplando un rato el collar y luego le dio la vuelta. En ese instante sí que lloró -. Saku por favor no llores, he hecho algo malo¿?

No, Ryoma te amo – me abrazó, le correspondí el abrazó y luego nos besamos.

Fuimos a dentro y luego pasé una de las mejores noches de mi vida, creo que para Sakuno también. Nos fundimos en uno, fue nuestra primera vez.

Fin del Flashback

El doctor aun estaba allí al ver que nadie decía nada nos dijo.

Si quieren la pueden ver, pero por ahora solo una persona – dijo, y esperó a qué le dijéramos que persona iría con él.

Sumire, ve tu, tú la quieres ver, no¿? Yo ya iré más tarde – dije, con aquel comentario todos me miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, sabían que era él que más las quería ver.

Tranquilo Ryoma, yo estoy mejor, ve tú qué eres el que más lo necesita – dijo ella -. Y ni se te ocurra decir que no.

Seguí su consejo si es que se pueda decir así y seguí él doctor hacía la habitación dónde estaba Sakuno. Entré y la vi allí tendida en la cama, estaba pálida y tenía muchos aparatos, casi no se podía reconocer, pero igualmente tendida allí parecía un ángel, MI ángel. Me acosté y me senté en una silla qué había al lado de la cama, le cogí la mano y empecé a decir…

Sakuno, estoy aquí, a tú lado, tienes que luchar, por ti, por mí, por tu abuela, tus amigos, tus padres que aunque están en el cielo te protegen con su mirada, … por toda la gente que te quiere, por toda la gente que te ama, Sakuno, tú tienes que ser fuerte y luchar con todas tus fuerzas y vivir, te amo. – estuve un rato cogiendo su mano hasta que llegó el médico y me dijo que me tenía que ir.

Me fui, en la sala todos estaban esperando mí llegada para saber cómo estaba, les conté cómo la había visto y les dije que era muy tarde que mejor que fueran a descansar y que si ocurría algo los llamaría, empezaron a rechistar hasta que Sumire los hizo hacer caso y poco a poco se fueron yendo, dijeron que en la mañana volverían, Sumire se quedó conmigo, mi madre también se ofreció le dije que no pero al final se quedó. Pasamos la noche, no había pasado nada.

Hacía ya dos semanas des del accidente, Sakuno aun no se despertaba, nuestros amigos venían todos los días, yo tenía que ir a la universidad, pero pedí permiso para cambiar los horarios de la mañana a la noche. Así que yo me quedaba día si día no a dormir y luego estaba allí todas las mañanas. Los otros días se los tornaban entre Sumire, mi madre y Tomoka o Ann.

Ya han pasado tres meses des del día del accidente Sakuno, aún no despierta, ahora es verano, así que no tenemos que estudiar, aún hacemos turnos ahora voy desde la mañana hasta la noche todos los días y cómo antes me quedo a dormir día si día no.

Era martes un día muy caloroso, parecía que tú eras él pan y el sol la tostadora, en eses instantes no deseaba pensar como se sentía el pan en ser tostado, más bien, yo mismo estaba experimentando ser el pan. El martes por la tarde ya no hacía tanto calor, estaba en el hospital dándole la mano a Sakuno, iba dándole ánimos, todos los días hacía lo mismo, en ese instante la mano de Sakuno se empezó a mover, y sus párpados a abrirse.

Saku, Sakuno , como te sientes¿? – pregunté con mucha alegría -. Ahora mismo vuelo, voy a llamar al médico.

Ella aún no había dicho nada, fui a buscar el doctor y me dijo que saliera de la habitación que le haría una revisión a Sakuno. Así lo hic salí y llamé a Sumire y a mí madre, sabía que tenía que llamar a nuestros amigos pero, primero quería saber el estado de Sakuno. En un cuarto de hora ya estaban aquí Sumire y mi familia, luego salió el doctor y nos dijo que Sakuno estaba bien, que ya no corría peligro, pero que tenía que hacer rehabilitación, y qué ahora se puso a dormir ya que estaba cansada y desconcentrada. Dejé entrar a Sumire y mientras ella estaba allí llamé a todos dándoles la buena noticia. Si me lo llego a pensar no los llamaba ya qué diez minutos más tarde estaban todos allí haciendo jaleo **(Momo y Eiji sobre todo)** y celebrando hasta que yo los amenacé de que si no callaban despertarían a Sakuno y que si eso pasaba no creo que recordaran quienes eran cuando despertaran de la paliza que les daría. Esa noche me quedé con Sakuno, en la mañana cuando despertó, me hizo contarle todo lo que había pasado. Me parece qué fue el día que hablé más de toda mi vida. Ella no hacía más que disculparse una y otra vez y yo le decía que no fue su culpa sino del chico que la atropelló, que encima iba borracho y que se las tuvo que ver con la policía y que ahora estaba en la cárcel. Pasaron los meses y Sakuno ya estaba recuperada del todo, lo fuimos a celebrar. Ella empezó otra vez en la Universidad ya que había perdido el curso por culpa del accidente, ahora yo iba un curso delante del suyo.

Han pasado seis años de toda la tragedia, hoy Sakuno acaba de terminar su carrera en la universidad, igual que en nuestro aniversario la he invitado a la playa, reservé un hotel, pero esta vez no es solo un día sino que son una semana. Otra diferencia es que no es para celebrar nuestro aniversario sino para… nos fuimos de nuestro apartamento, desde el accidente que ella y yo compramos un apartamento, y cogimos el tren, fuimos al mismo hotel, nos bañamos en la playa, en las aguas termales…, lo pasamos genial, pero esta noche, la última noche le diré lo más importante. Fuimos a la suite, la misma que la de nuestro primer aniversario, fuimos al balcón nos sentamos allí abrazados y miramos las estrellas.

"Este es el momento"- pensé -. "es ahora o nunca" Saku te tengo que decir algo.

Dime – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Yo … sabes Saku, eres lo más importante en mi vida, no sabes cuánto te amo,… por eso … yo, quería pedirte , si tú te quisieras… casar conmigo – dije finalmente, nunca pensé que fueran unas palabras tan difíciles de decir.

Yo Ryoma … - dijo ella con el flequillo que le cubría la cara, pero luego subió la cabez con una sonrisa de las suyas y con lágrimas en los ojos y se abalanzó contra mí -. SI QUIERO ¡!

Le correspondí el abrazó y nos besamos.

FIN!!

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el fic !!

Este fic se lo empecé a escribir un día de semana santa y lo terminé ayer !! ^^ ( lo deje un tiempo ya que se me fueron las ideas, jeje)

DEJAD REVIEWS !!!!

pueden ser de cualquier tipo menos insultos... !!

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

si alguien quiera que haga una segunda parte o algo por el estilo me lo teneis que decir !!


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! cuanto tiempo desde abril que no nos vemos en este fic! :S la verdad es que lamento muchissimo la tardanza TT, es corta pero espero que os guste , pero ahora os dejo con el ultimo capi y no leemos abajo ! ^^

_En cursiva_ - introducción / presentación

diálogo - acción del personaje.

**(en negro y entre paréntesis ) **- comentarios míos

"entre comillas " - pensamientos

me parece que no me dejo nada, no?

pues espero que les guste :)

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece TT le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi

* * *

Era el día de la Boda, era un hermoso día de primavera, los cerezos estaban florecidos, cómo he dicho antes hoy es el día de mi casamiento con Sakuno Ryûsaki la mujer de mi vida. La mujer que sin ella no podría vivir, ni respirar, ni jugar a TENNIS! **(esto último en el mundo de Ryoma es muy grave, xd)**.

Ryoma ya estás preparado ¿? – pregunto Rinko **(para los que no lo saben Rinko es la madre de Ryoma) – **no quiero que llegamos tarde el día de tu Boda… Nanjiro ¡! Ryoga! No hagáis el tonto ¡! Que es tarde y nos tenemos que dar prisa, esto último también va por ti Ryoma!

Si madre, ya estoy – dije yo poniéndome a su lado.

No estas no ves como llevas la corbata ¿? – dijo ella

No se pone así ¿? O.o – pregunté

No – dijo ella y me la puso bien. – Estoy muy nerviosa ¡!

Por ¿?

Hijo, aun eres indiferente en algunos casos, pero te lo dejo pasar ok ¿? Pero estoy nerviosa porque mi querido hijo pequeño se nos casa!

Ryoma –chan ¡! Qué lindo que estas XD – dijo mi padre con tono de burla.

Si Ryoma que lindo! Jajaja – dijo Ryoga.

No os visteis vosotros dos a un espejo ¿? Yo al menos llevo la corbata bien al contrario de vosotros –dije y empezamos una pequeña pelea por quién tenía la razón.

Ya basta! – gritó mi madre

En otro lado en casa de Sumire Ryûsaki, estaban reunidas Tomaka y Ann y Sumire terminando de ayudar a Sakuno con el traje de novia :D, **( si queréis verlo id a mi perfil que hay el link )(el vestido de Saku es parecido solo que con escote palabra de honor y de accesorios lleva una diadema en el pelo para recogerle mejor el peinado, id a mi perfil para ver el link pero con diadema.) **

Pasaron diez minutos y la terminaron de alistar.

Cómo estoy ¿? – preguntó Saku ya que aun no se había visto en el espejo.

Estas…- empezó a decir Ann

Ay Ann no me preocupes- dijo una chibi Sakuno

Preciosa –terminó de decir Tomoka :D

Seguro que después de esto Ryoma aun estará mas rendido a tus pies, juju – dijo Sumire

No me digáis eso que me sonrojaré – dijo Saku

Pero si ya los estas ¡! . -dijeron las otras

Vale – dijo Saku haciendo un puchero – por cierto cuando llega el auto¿?

Ya llego hace rato – dijo Ann

Qué ¡! Qué hora es ¿?-preguntó Saku

Pues la doce – dijo Sumire

Pero si tengo que estar allí dentro de 3 minutos ¡! – gritó Saku

Tranquila Saku además la novia siempre tiene que llegar un poco tarde juju- dijo Tomoka

Si vosotras lo decís – dijo Saku resignada por ser tres contra una – Bueno vamos lentamente pero marchémonos ahora, ok¿?

Si – dijeron la otras

Así se fueron de la casa de Sumire, Sakuno en un coche y las otras a otro, mientras ya en la iglesia la espera de Sakuno se hacía interminable para Ryoma que hacía solo… un minuto que estaba allí¿? Aunque para él fueron días. Ya llegaron se oyó decir por ahí detrás, que linda se ve susurraban algunos chicos, que fueron asesinados por una mirada de Ryoma, en ese momento empezó a sonar la música y entraron Ann y Tomoka ya que eran las damas de honor **(vestidas con el vestido que está en mi perfil pero de color rosa más claro y con el pelo suelto pero con el flequillo recogido hacia atrás con unas horquillas de color blanco) **y allí después de ellas estaba ella Sakuno cogida del brazo de Nanjiro **(recordad que los padres de Sakuno están muertos)**. Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por la belleza de ella.

P.O.V RYOMA

En ese momento el único pensamiento que me paso por la cabeza fue que casarme era la mejor decisión de mi vida.

El sacerdote empezó con la ceremonia y llegaron al punto crucial.

Usted Ryûsaki Sakuno acepta a Echizen Ryoma como su futuro esposo en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad…promete serle fiel, no mentirle …¿?

Sí quiero –dijo ella.

Usted Echizen Ryoma acepta a Ryûsaki Sakuno como su futura esposa en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y la enfermedad…promete serle fiel, no mentirle …¿?

"ya era hora que dejase de hablar¬¬ mada mada dane" Si quiero – dije "demasiadas palabras si fuera por mi diría Wizz o Hai pero es por Sakuno y yo es decir nosotros, si, por nosotros".

Ya puedes besar a la novia- dijo el pesad…ejem sacerdote.

La tenía que besar se veía tan linda con las mejillas sonrosadas, como siempre las tiene para mi.

**Ryoma creído ¬¬ - aifonsy**

**y tu una entromedita- Ryoma **

**no me llames entrometida que borro el SI que ha dicho Saku y pongo un NO ¬¬- aifonsy **

**ya me callo –ryoma**

**mejor hmp –aifonsy – gomen nasai por interrumpir la historia!**

tiene que ser el mejor beso de nuestra vida, me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y la besé como nunca nadie lo hubiera imaginado, muy dulcemente. Salimos de la iglesia casi corriendo yo la tenía cogida por la cintura y ella estaba sonrojada y reía y aunque no lo parezca también yo estaba sonriendo.

FIN P.O.V RYOMA

Viva los novios – decían todos mientras nos lanzaban granos de arroz y pétalos de Sakura.

Eiji le lanzamos el arroz muy fuerte a Ryoma¿?- le dijo Momo a Eiji susurrando

No el O'chibi no tan O'chibi se enojará – respondió Eiji

Pero es el día de su boda no nos puede decir nada- dijo Momo

OK! A la de tres … uno..dos..tres – dijo Eiji y le empezaron a lanzar el arroz solo a Ryoma

"estúpidos sempais idiotas e infantiles ya verán cuando nadie nos vea lo que les sucederá ù.ú"- pensó Ryoma miraldoles muy fríamente que si las miradas matasen ya estarían muertos desde el primer segundo.

Me parece que se enojo un poco – dijo Momo muy asustado

Un poco-nya¿? Si fuera por él ya estaríamos muertos ¡! – dijo Eiji aterrado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se puede ver un chibi Momo y un chibi Eiji en su propio mundo, un mundo lleno de miedo.

Que debemos hacer ¿?

**me parece que nada- aifonsy**

**pero A-chan el O'chibi nos va a matar . **

**disculpaos – aifosny**

**Ok! O'chibi ven!**

**Qué queréis¿? Ah! Ya lo sé vuestras últimas palabras no¿? – Ryoma**

**Waaaa O'chibi lo sentimos!- se ven un chibi Eiji y un chibi momo corriendo por su vida**

**Mada mada dane ¬¬ -Ryoma**

**Os dejo de vuelta con la historia disculpad las molestias que causan estos tres idiotas jeje ^^**

Llegó la hora del banquete, se celebraba en el restaurante japonés de Kawamura **(Kawamura se ha convertido en chef profesional y es el mejor de Japón y tiene un grande restaurante con jardines de esos que ves en las mansiones tradicionales japoneses en los animes) **era el momento más esperado por muchas de la mujeres que aun no estaban casadas de la boda, el momento en que la novia lanza el ramo!

Es la hora del ramo! – gritó una chica, y ya puedes ver a todas las chicas del lugar indo hacia ella para coger el ramo que la novia estaba a punto de lanzar.

Chicas a la de tres lo lanzaré, de acuerdo¿? – dijo Saku

Sip ¡! –dijeron todas

Ok! 1…2…y..3!- y lanzó el ramo

Es mío no mío- se oía a las chicas mirando el ramo que estaba a punto de caer – no puede ser ¡! TT porque lo ha atrapado un bruja! – gritaban algunas mientras lloraban, en ese instante Sakuno se dio la vuelta y el ver quien tenía el ramo casi se desmaya!

OBA-CHAN¿?O.O – grito Sakuno- porque tienes tu el ramo¿? No puede ser lanzalo que tu no estas soltera y además ya estas casada ¡!

Ok ok tranquila- dijo Sumire y lanzo el ramo

Auch! –se quejó una chica – pero que ¿? – y vio el ramo ella seria la próxima chica en casarse ella Tachibana Ann

Felicidades Ann-chan – dijeron Saku y Tomoka!

Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer no Momo ¡! – empezaron a molestar los ex titulares de Seigaku al también ex titular.

El día pasó rapidísimo y la noche llegó ese día fue inolvidable para más de una persona.

Ryoma y Sakuno Echizen con 25 años han contraído matrimonio.

4 años más tarde…

A-chan no corras o caerás dentro la piscina – gritaba Sakuno

No pasa nad… chaf

A-chan! –Saku se lanzó al agua y salvó a la pequeña Aida Echizen hija de Ryoma y Sakuno Echizen, de tres años y medio. – Aida sabes que no debes correr cerca de la piscina que siempre caes dentro – dijo Saku enojada pero no siendo dura con la pequeña.

Gomen ne mami – dijo la pequeña con lagrimas en los ojos

No pasa nada, pero ten cuidada, ok¿?

Sip

Vamos dentro a cambiarte o te vas a resfriar

Ok!

Ya llegué ¡!- se oyó un gritó desde dentro de la casa

Papi ¡! *.* - la pequeña niña fue corriendo hacia su padre aun mojada y se le tiró encima.

Hola pequeña – dijo él con ternura removiéndole el cabello-. Has vuelto a caer a la piscina no ¿?

Sip ¡!

A-chan ¡! Donde estas ¿? –se oyo a Saku gritando desesperada a la niña ya que no estaba en su habitación

Aquí mami ¡! Estoy con Papi! – gritó la niña

Se oyeron unos pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras y luego un fuerte ruido y un Auch por parte de Sakuno.

Cariño estas bien¿?- preguntó Ryoma ayudándola a levantarse

Hai, arigatô – dijo ella avergonzada –. Bienvenido de vuelta amor.

Si, por fin juntos de nuevo- dijo Ryoma mientras la besaba.

Ejem – se quejo Aida-. A-chan también está aquí y también quiere un besito de Papi y de Mami- dijo con ojitos de cachorito

Claro pero primero a cambiarte, si ¿? –dijo Saku.

Ok ¡! Pero A-chan quiere sus besos ¡! – dijo la niña mientras iba a cambiarse.

Ha crecido mucho estos dos meses que no he estado – dijo Ryoma

Si, es una muy buena niña – dijo Saku - . Aunque tú también has cambiado.

Así¿?

Sip! Tienes un par de arrugas en la frente – dijo Saku burlándose de él sacándole la lengua.

Ven aquí o te arrepentirás ¡! –gritó Ryoma empezando a perseguir a Saku

Jaajaj no me cojeras – dijo ella

Ya lo verás! - dijo él y la alcanzó y la arrinconó en la pared -. Te he echado muchísimo de menos amor, visteis los partidos¿?

Yo también te he echado muchísimo de menos, y si, vi los partidos junto a A-chan

Os los dediqué porque sois lo que más quiero en este mundo – dijo él y se besaron

Papi, Mami A-chan espera sus besos ¡! –gritó la niña toda impaciente

Ya vamos cariño!- dijeron ellos

La familia Echizen fue, es y será un familia feliz por toda la eternidad!

FIN!

* * *

Hola! me quereis asesinar verdad¿? la verad lo lamento muchisimo no haber subido antes el capi es que escribía un poco y me quedaba en blanco y hasta hoy no lo he terminado y con esto se me ajunta que he estado enferma durante muchos días y al faltar al colegio cuando volv´ñi tuve que hacer un monton de examenes ! :s pero por suerte aprové el curso! ^^ ya se ahora pensaréis que tuve todas las vacaciones de verano libres,verdad? pues no porque como aun no estaba bien del todo no hacia muchas cosas si que escribí pero tengo otro fic que hacía tiempo que no ponía conti y me metí de lleno en ello y cuando subí la conti ya faltaban poco para terminar las vacaciones así que aproveche por salir con las amigas y fui a casa de mis tios durante dos semanas y media y no tenía internet ni computadora allí! y cuando me dí cuenta ya volví a empezar el colegio y estos ultimos días me volió la inspiración y pensé que seria un buen regalo de navidad para mis querids lectors! porque sin vuestro apoyo no estaria poiendo la CONTI espero que os haya gustado y que me perdonais ! Como habeis podido comprobar este capi no es de drama sino que he intentado que haya humor ya que el primer capi fue muy dramatico !

Ahora a contestar los magnificos reviews que habeis dejado! :

**RyoSakulovers: **Hola! k tal¿? sabes¿? fuiste mi primer review de este fic y me hiciste muy feliz al saber que te gustaba y espero que la conti que he subido te haya gustado también ^^ y ya veras que tus dudas sobre si habría boda o tendrían hijos se ve resuelto en este capi! Gracias de verdad por leer y por dejar el review y lamento haber tardado tanto! y como tu dices .. y todas las fans gritamos ... ¡ARRIBA EL 100% RYOSAKU! ja ne!

**Viicy2009: **Konichiwa! como estas¿? Arigatô y que bien que te haya gustado el capi! ^^ pero si no ponía intriga luego el final sería muy obio y no queria eso por eso lo puse más intriga en la trama y como veras en este capi no hay drama! la verdad es que me gusta mucho saber que hay gente que se lee mis locuras y que les gusta y me dan su opinión sobre ellas! Gracias por el apoyo y de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza!

**dm99: **Hola! com estas¿? que bien que the haya gustado el fic, la verdad es que al saber que tenias ganas de conti me hizo empezar a pensarla pero por razones que ya he contado no tuve tiempo y pensé que ahora era el momento adequado para subirlo! Gracias por el apoyo y espero que disfrutes de la CONTI! ja ne!

**dany14_black8: **Que bien que te haya gustado el capi y espero que este también sea de tu agrado! gracias por leer y el apoyo y lamento mucho la demora de verdad!

**Stellar BS: **Hola!espero que estes genial! como has podido ver no cerré las puertas de este fic y aquí esta la conti! ya era hora verdad¿? espero que este capi también te guste y me des tu opinión! Me tardé mucho pero espero de verdad de la buena que te guste! Gracias por leer el fic y el apoyo y espero vernos en fics futuros! ja ne!

**lucyhha: **Konichiwa! que bien que te haya gustado el capi y también mi forma de escribir porque la verdad a mi me cuesta mucho escribir en castellano porque aunque soy de España vivo en Cataluña (Barcelona) y hablo el catalan y en castellano se me hace mas díficil expresar bien lo que yo quiero que expresen mis fics. La verdad que cuando yo escribí el fic estaba un poco depre y me vino esta idea y empezé a escribir y cuando termié de escribir ya no estaba depre!^^ La verdad es que m'he ha gustado mucho saber que te ha gustado y que quieras leer mas cosas mias! como dije en el capi anterior tengo otro fic de Prince Of Tennis empezado pero no lo subiré aun porque quiero tener mas capis y asi no demorarme tanto! espero que el capi sea de tu agrado! ja ne !

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HABEIS APOYADO Y DEJADO UN REVIEW, AGRAGADO LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS...Y TAMIBÉN A AQUELLOS QUE LO HABEIS LEEÍDO PERO SIN DECIR NADA AL RESPECTO, GRACIAS DE VERDAD! ^^ Y AHORA SI QUE ESTE ES UN FIC COMPLETADO!

FELIZES FIESTAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD Y OS DESEO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO!

PD: Felicidades Ryoma-kun! adelatadas por 2 dias y también a mi hermano que nació el mismo día que Ryoma!

JA NE!

ATTM: aifonsy


End file.
